Strike at the Hive
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Amethyst Vale) (2,2) #* Deliver Resonating Shard Crystal # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Amethyst Vale) (16,4) #* Purchase Shard Blaster Blueprint #* Assemble 3 Shard Blaster (Weapon) # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Amethyst Vale) (2,14) #* Use Shard Blaster (Weapon) # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Amethyst Vale) (10,13) #* Use Shard Blaster (Weapon) # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Amethyst Vale) (16,11) #* Use Shard Blaster (Weapon) # Attain Level 160 # Go to Ashstorm CZ (High Ground) (2,2) #* Kill 75 Shard Ophidian # Return to Ashstorm CZ (High Ground) (2,2) # Go to Ashstorm CZ (Shard Hive) (8,2) #* Kill Luxer Dlorxx (Elite) # Return to Ashstorm CZ (Shard Hive) (8,2) Rewards: * 251,859 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details LaReina stands in a ring of shattered Shard Blasters. image:2804.gif 'Good to see you Captain. I'll take that Crystal back now. I must say these Shard do die well don't they!' LaReina takes the Resonating Shard Crystal from you. Looking at the broken Shard at her feet and shiver slightly. 'Right then, this Pyramid, what do you know about it?' You laugh despite yourself. There is no point in arguing with someone who can read your mind. You tell her everything. Your meeting with Garion, battling through Darkfire and eventually entering the Altus Sanctuary of Ages. You then describe the dangers of the Altus artifacts and the fact that the Sanctuary seems to be run by a mind rather than a simple computer. Because of this the Sanctuary should not be trusted as it will do anything it wants to. Such unpredictability cannot be relied upon. You guess it's just a matter of time before the Sanctuary goes back to the dimension it came from stranding anyone inside it. You impress upon her that the only reason that you got the Sanctuary to reset itself (and so manifest on Sigma) is because you happened to get the Sanctuaries trust by freeing the Mind Orb from the clutches of the Decimator Echo. You finish with guiding Garion out of the Sanctuary and leaving him with his Students in the Shard Citadel to rest. LaReina blinks at you, 'Well, ok. That was more than I bargained for. But I see what you mean, your memories are full about the dangers you faced. I think I may be getting used to your mind. You are sure it's safe for you to leave your friend and his Students in an enemy facility? You should go back to them after we have completed our Mission. Civilians have no place in a Combat Zone.' 'Anyway, thank you for that. But we must complete our assigned Mission. The Shard in this area seems to be cultivating these large shard columns. Anything that is important to the enemy must be taken away from them.' She gives you a huge smile, 'Lets go break their stuff, I would start with the smallest one directly South of here.' A small Shard Column stands before you. LaReina strikes it with her Longsword, but it just deflects the blade. 'These Shard are smarter than I thought. They must have armored these things, whatever they are. But they must be able to manipulate them. I bet they have some weapon that can hurt these things.' After your long walk across the Amethyst Vale you return to the small column. You aim the Blaster at the infernal thing and it shatters into pieces. LaReina claps, 'Excellent Unit, just two more to go. Our orbital recon details a Medium Column next to the Vault. We should take that one out next.' A Large Shard Column stands before you, it pulses gently with an inner light. You aim the Shard Blaster at the Column, you are momentarily distracted by it's beauty. Light pulses within its depths. You grit you teeth and fire the Blaster. The Column disintegrates into large chunks. LaReina picks up one of the pieces, 'The light has gone now it has been destroyed. Shame really, it was quite pretty. Anyway, the final one is next to the Augmentation Terminal. Lets go break it.' The final Shard Column looms before you. You approach it cautiously and as you are just about to shoot the Blaster, the Crystal Column suddenly shines and a Shard Blaster steps out from within. LaReina cuts the Blaster down before he notices you're even there. She glares at you, 'Ok, the pretty Crystal Columns are now officially a threat to the TIU. Destroy it at once!' The Blaster blows a hole through the middle of the Column. It still stands but the light goes out. LaReina gazes at the destroyed pillar, 'It's a transport. It might be a teleporter or there could be lines underground connecting this Column to others. Anyway, I must take some scans and samples for Central Command. You go onto the High Ground. I'll meet you there when I'm finished.' LaReina stands with her Longsword drawn ready for battle. image:2806.gif 'Where have you been? No matter, you're here now. She retrieves her Communicator from her backpack, 'We've been given the task of investigating the Shard Hive near here. I'm sure they are not just going to let us walk in. Please deal with any guards. You took so long, I now need to give my daily situation report to Central Command. Return when you have finished clearing a path. You must destroy 75 Shard Ophidian. LaReina is still talking into her Communicator when you return, she covers the mouth piece and whispers to you. 'Have you finished getting rid of the Guards?' LaReina nods, then speaks loudly into the Communicator. 'I'm sorry, but I must cut my report short. We're about to enter the Shard Hive now. I shall complete my report when the Mission is finished.' You hear the voice on the other end screaming at her, but she simply closes the Communicator. 'Pen pushers - you can't live with them, you can't fuse their synapses. Ok Unit, lead on.' The Hive is not as busy as you first assumed. There must a strict hierarchy of those who are allowed into it, even amongst the Shard themselves. It is not long before you have to defend yourself though. The Shard attack with calm detached determination. LaReina grabs your arm after you have killed your latest enemy. She points North, you follow her finger and then see ball of light. LaReina strides onward. You come across three thin crystal pillars. Light streams out of them, where they meet you see a disc forming. You gasp as you see the Sanctuary of Ages Mind Orb clearly visible within the disc. 'What is it?' She asks. You tell her that it the control center for the Altus Pyramid. LaReina visibly pales, 'Oh, we cannot allow the Shard to have that..' But she is cut off by a crisp voice which comes from behind you. 'I'm afraid you have no choice. We Shard have desired this for many eons. We shall now talk to the Altus and find the secrets of the Universe.' You both turn round slowly and wish you hadn't. Luxer Dlorxx towers over you. 'I am impressed that you got this far but you show that you are not of the righteous. The light of Asterism does not shine from you, so you must die. I will give you a little time to make peace with whatever delusion you follow. I do advise that you do not take long about it.' He then turns and walks away from you. LaReina stares at him as the Dlorxx vanishes from view. 'The arrogance of the Shard is astonishing, you go deal with him. I'll destroy the portal.' You must kill Luxer Dlorxx (Elite) before he stops LaReina from destroying the Shard Jump Portal. LaReina has damaged one of the Jump Portal's pillars. Light pours from the crack. But the Disc is still stable. 'Have you killed Luxer Dlorxx (Elite) yet? If not quit bothering me, this isn't easy you know.' She smiles back at you. 'Excellent, I must admit I did try to use the Portal. It was just so tempting. But the presence of the Mind Orb pushed me back. It said, “You are not of the Spiral and therefore have no right to Sanctuary.” You know what that means I'm sure. We'll talk about that later. Right now, help me destroy this Portal.' It does not take too long. You were both interrupted by Abductors occasionally but eventually the Jump Portal collapses. LaReina takes out her Datapad, 'Ok, I need to scan this and make another report to Central Command. You need to go back to your friends in the Shard Citadel and make sure they are all right. I hope you don't get yourself killed Unit, dismissed Captain.' You receive 251,859 Xp + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions